Spiderman x Godzilla
by DirtyLittleSeacrest
Summary: Godzilla grows restless in his sex volcano and must now pound Spiderman's soft tender anus to pieces.
1. Chapter 1-3

**Spider Man's Spidey Senses Aren't the only Thing Tingling**

**Ch 1: A new hope**

It was dark. Darker than the finest sex organ of an African American, which was something Godzilla was used to. As he wandered through the sex volcano he grew all the more horny. Godzilla was a horny fucking bastard who needed to fuel his cock-meter back to full. Why was he in a sex volcano? Because fuck you.

He sat down on the couch, covered in semen, and decided to watch the local news on channel 4, when he saw a headline. _Spiderman Saves the City once More. _Godzilla breathed heavily. Imagine if he, the MotherfuckingGodzilla™, were to pound Spiderman's soft, tiny little butt. He grew a raging boner, the biggest in decades, and the sheer force of the turn on erupted the volcano, summoning at least seven sexy fire demons to wreck havoc on New York City, NY. This way, he wouldn't have to go to Spiderman, Spiderman would have to go to _him_.

Godzilla watched from the top of the volcano, his cock cooled by the winds, and waited oh so sexually for Spiderman to appear. After two and a half hours he appeared, the Spiderman. Godzilla rushed down towards the action, halting the sexy demon ladies who were destroying the city with their massive boob force. Spiderman threw a growth serum he had been saving for this moment since fourth grade, and it splashed all over Spiderman's gorgeous bod.

Spiderman, his mask, and his adorable underwear were the only things that grew as Spiderman's body was biggified by 100 times. That's right. Fucking ONE HUNDRED TIMES. The sheer sight of Spiderman's rock-hard abs nearly made Godzilla cum. Every ounce of willpower was used to make sure Godzilla didn't blow his load too early. Spiderman turned to face Godzilla, and was struck with a flashback. It was his uncle, speaking to him…

"_Now Peter Parker, remember. With great power comes a massive penis. If Godzilla wants to fuck you with a growth serum, you go for it girl. Let me show you how it will go._" After that everything usually goes dark. Anyhow, Godzilla was getting Spiderman harder and harder. Pretty soon his tight little undies would burst revealing his cock to the Zillsta. But he was ready. And so, Godzilla and half-nude-Spiderman ran towards one another, and embraced.

**Ch 2: Dirtier Dancing**

Right before the embrace could be completed, and explosion was given off in the distance. It was the Doctor Octopussy, who had surgically connected eight realistic fleshlights onto the end of his cold robotic arms. "Wait Spiderman!" Octopussy cried out sexually. "Don't fuck Godzilla. I have eight fleshlights attached to my arms. EIGHT! Do you know what that means? I can fuck you eight times at once!"

Godzilla cried out in objection. "But Spiderman only has one penis, and it's only for me!"

The Octopussy laughed the laughiest of laughs, and grabbed a gun and shot Spiderman seven times in the dick. Godzilla was about to interject when suddenly, the bulge in Spidey's pants grew all the more crazy. Suddenly, the underwear burst, and eight massive penises were revealed, all veiny and wet as an aftereffect from the penile creation gun. This meant Spiderman could get the pussy he neva got, and Godzilla could pound his Spidey Senses to dust from the back.

But then more explosions of happened. This time, it was an explosion of semen. Toby Maguire appeared from the dust… and jizz, but he was as tall as Godzilla. "SPIDERMAN." He called out. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY MAN. I WAS THE ORIGINAL." Toby pointed to Godzilla and winked so shyly. It was hot. "CAN YOUR SPIDERMAN DO THIS?" Toby began dancing. Oh my God you cannot believe how kinky it was. And Godzilla loved kinky things, like Toby and his puppy face. Godzilla began running to Toby, but other Spiderman was growing sad and needy. Spiderman shot web out of his eight penises and grabbed Godzilla back towards him. Godzilla turned, seeing the web, and began to cry.

'(Godzilla noises) YOU… YOU BLEW IT ALL _ALREADY?_" Spiderman took a finger to Godzilla's beautiful lips he glossed that morning and spoke. "Shhhh. No baby cakes. This was only my web. The real fun's just about to begin." Suddenly with all his force Spiderman began grunting, and all eight of his dicks morphed into one massive super penis. Godzilla's mouth began salivation. How yummy it looked to suck. Spiderman (The Andrew Garfield One) Was also growing cock-thirsty, and wanted to 69 Godzilla so hard. He could only imagine the teeth on his penis, giving Spidey the most gentle of a massage. And Godzilla could only imagine the sucking Spidey would give him. Just the thought. Ooo. OOOOOOO. O MY THAT IS HOT.

They had to watch out though, For Octopussy and Toby weren't gonna let that shit fly. They ran up and tried to stop it, and then something really sexy happened.

**Ch 3: How I met your Mother**

Suddenly, all four of our erotic heroes jumped towards one another, and a massive sex took place right there, in the middle of the city. Octopussy's flesh lights danced ever so gently in the rain that suddenly happened. They were trying to find a grip on anything, but Godzilla was hogging all the penis. Then Toby crawled ever so devilishly towards Octopussy, and whispered in his nose, "Fear not Octopussy. I know you love Spiderman with deepest of passion. I, however, am also Spiderman. If you fuck me, nothing will change. In fact, I am the original. You will be fucking a piece of art. I am your Davinci. Let me move my paintbrush onto your canvas."

And So Toby took his cock and rubbed it with yellow paint. He breathed oh so heavenly onto Octopussy's cold hard abs, and then rubbed his little fingers onto his chest. He asked, "Ooo. I wonder what I can paint today?" Afterwards, he took his penis and rubbed it all over Octopussy's chest, drawing a heart with the initials O and T. (For Octopussy and Toby in case you can't guess.) Afterwards Toby looked at Octopussy, who smiled in agreement at the beautiful art. "Now I'm going to show you a starry night, babe." Toby spoke.

"But Toby, it's 2:00 pm Pacific Time, how will you show me a night of stars?" Octopussy moaned.

"Just close your eyes my darling." Toby murmured. "And the stars will come to you."

Octopussy closed his eyes and then exactly two seconds later, felt stars, as every one of his fleshlights buzzed with the biggest smash in their life. He couldn't figure out how, but all eight were humming with life, and so was Octopussy. Octopussy didn't even have a real vagina, yet he felt more of a woman than he ever has had whole life. Toby took his arms and wrapped them around Octopussy's waste, and licked his neck as if it was dry and needed water, like a plant.

"Open your eyes, my love." And so Octopussy opened them, and saw the world. They were in space. They _were_ the starry night Toby had promised. As they ran out of oxygen, the two closed mouths and breathed into one another, saliva dripping from mouth to mouth as their embrace grew stronger and stronger. And so they died together, sexually and in love, like a bi-curious Spiderman and a man with eight fleshlight-arms would. And it was perfect.


	2. Chapter 4: American Idol

**Ch 4: American Idol**

Back on Earth, Spiderman and Godzilla were doing horrid, sexual things to each other. Meanwhile, the amount of hotness that was radiating from their warm, steamy ass bodies was affecting all of New York's citizens. Everyone was so god damn horny random sexing was happening in the middle of streets. It was occurring on the rooftops, in the middle of stores, sex was going on everywhere. It was the single largest orgasm to ever occur in the history of humankind. It was one for the record books. and the next great baby boom started right there. Hell, I bet your stupid ass reading this shit was conceived that day.

Godzilla was meanwhile, slopping on delicious, sticky spider megapenis. And Spider man was gobbling on giant lizard cock. It was even better than the dragon dildos he practiced on every night when feeling lonely. That's when he reminded himself of something he's wanted to do since he was a little fuckboy.

"Hey Zilly, you wanna try something?"

Godzilla had to take his mouth off penis before responding, "_Godzilla Noises_*"

"You wanna try anal?"

Godzilla started sweating even more than he was from the sex. Half of New York City was flooded because of this. He hadn't even thought of the reason he came to New York in the first place. To fuck the shit out of Spiderman's asshole. Suddenly, in sheer surprise at the question, Godzilla blew his load into Spiderman's wide open mouth. Coughing from the massive amount of cum Spiderman had to ask, "Babycakes why."

Godzilla started sweating even more. He felt ten tons lighter. And then he went pale. He tried shaking his stick some more, but nothing would even trickle out. Godzilla was out of cum entirely. Like, literally there was no more semen being created by his nutsack. Spiderman only had to take one look to realize what had happened, and then he knew there was only one way to solve this.

Godzilla knew the same as well. He had seen it on the news. A giant video game tournament. The prize: a free semen refilling for any unfilled penis. In order to achieve the greatest orgasm ever allowed by God, Spiderman and Godzilla would have beat Sword Art Online.


	3. Chapter 5: Bigger, Blacker, Bolder

**Ch 5: Bigger, Blacker, Bolder**

Before they could even think about entering Sword Art Online, they would have to purchasing a nerve-gear. Spiderman and Godzilla thought of ways to make money. Sadly, because of the massive sex-quake that happened earlier, everyone died and there were no jobs available. It looked hopeless, but then Godzilla got an idea.

"_Godzilla Noises_" Godzilla cooed towards Spiderman.

"What's that Zilly, you're saying you have cousins in France that can help us out?

"_More godzilla noises with a tone of sexual aggression_"

"You're right, the only way we can get to France is if we save up enough money for plane tickets! But is there any other way we can make this sweet dough?"

Sadly, there was no other way. Godzilla and Spiderman would have to become male strippers in order to fund their trip to France to get money for a nerve-gear. Godzilla pulled out a shrink serum he made in fifth grade so he had a way to unbiggify Spiderman in case they had to become male strippers. He pressed it into Spiderman's soft, tender man meat but not the penis that would hurt, and Spiderman started shrinking really fast. Zilly used the rest of the serum to shrink as well, and so they went off to find job as erotic male strippers.


	4. Chapter 6: Sex and the City 3

**Ch 6: Sex and the City 3**

Days had passed, and Spiderzilla and Godman had found work at a beat up stripclub in New Jersey, the _Sweaty Thong_. The pay there was decent, and Godzilla's monster penis was definitely the crowd favorite. The crowd was mostly the young male audience, corrupted into being gay by the corporation, and the duo were fine with this. However, this night was different. Godman and Spiderzilla were just about to head out to work from their expensive apartment they had saved up for, when a noise was heard. Spiderman and Godzilla rushed towards the noise, and what they found shocked them. Black goo was everywhere, and one of the Sword Art Online posters they had was stolen.

"Holy shit" Spiderman said.

There was only one creature so vile as to break into their home. A creature so venomous, so twisted as to leave sticky evidence at the crime scene. It was Chad, from across the street, Chad had a reputation for doing jerk ass shit and leaving his deformed, black cockwater at the scene.

"Goddammit I hate that guy and he mutated jizz, it's time we taught him a lesson." Spiderman said with a raging hardon. Godzilla noticed this hardon, and shushed Spiderman, licking his finger and placing it on the part of his mask where his lips were. Spidey groaned, both sexually and out out disappointment, for he knew that Zilly would be doing the dirty work this time.

Minutes later, the two were up and inside Chad's house. Spiderman sent Chad an image of his penis, saying 'come outside so I can cum inside.' Chad, being a cic male scumlord, was threatened by the promising penis, and ran outside with a shotgun. He saw Spidey, and pointed the weapon towards his face.

"Who are you faggot I'll call the cops if you don't answer!" Chad yelled, filled with testosterone, and soon, penis.

Spiderman leaned closer and whispered into his ear, "If you're gonna be presenting your weapon like that, you best not be afraid to use it." Chad only had a moment to ponder this before lizard cock blazed into his rectum dry as the desert.

At first, Chad was in emotional pain, fear that his fellow privileged straight male friends would judge him. His prostate was tingling with pleasure, and Chad was trying so hard to not beg for more. On the thirty-second thrust though, Chad's fears drifted away, and his mind was now only filled with sugarplums and penis. Then he realized. His mind literally had a penis in it. Just how long was Godzilla's penis!?

Godzilla was using his new Thunderdong he ordered off Amazon. It was a magical strap on that went on top of a fully erect penis, to increase its length by a metric fuckton. Chad was simply a pleasure sack, his mind clear of any thought but glee. The amount of pleasure made Chad's skin glow brighter than the morning sun, and his body become something greater than man. Suddenly, Chad exploded into light, his semen now a glorious grey tungsten colour, purified by the power of the Thunderdong.

"Zilly, I warned you about this, no mortal is capable of handling the Thunderdong, didn't you read that in the terms and conditions before purchasing the product?"

Godzilla could only breathe, for the device had used most of his energy. This new fig-only diet he had been using surely was helping him slim down, but it costed him the energy he needed to fuck.

"Cmon, the radiation given off by that explosion must be bad for the skin, let's go take a bath together and wash this sticky stuff off." Spiderman spoke.

Godzilla though, was too tired to think, and simply passed out, the Thunderdong taking it's toll onto the lizard beast. Spiderman took the device off Godzilla's still semenless penis, and layed down next to him, tired from masturbating to the event unfold.

"Looks like we're missing work today Zilly." Spiderman spoke, as he passed off into everlasting slumber.


End file.
